


Bràmair

by tkramsey (noctiphany)



Category: Fae Tales - not_poignant
Genre: Actually fluff, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Therapist/Patient relationship, let efnisien be loved, unethical relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/tkramsey
Summary: "Do you want to hurt me?" Gary asks next to Efnisien’s ear and Efnisien shudders and grits outyes."Good," Gary says, placing a kiss behind his ear. "Thank you for telling me that, Efnisien."
Relationships: Efnisien ap Wledig/Dr Gary (Fae Tales)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Bràmair

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, Miss Pia, for blessing us with this life changing work of fiction and for allowing us to play in your sandbox with you. You are the real MVP.

"Well fed devils behave better than famished saints." - D.L. Smith

"Sweetheart," Gary murmurs into Efnisien’s skin. "You are doing so well."

" _Don't_."

Efnisien can feel Gary’s smile spread out over his collarbone.

"You said that I could. If you can't handle it, use the word I gave you or tap me three times."

Efnisien won't. He's only tapped out once and that had been a very bad day. He can still see the tally marks in his head, the horrified face on the clerk after he told her he -

"Sweetheart," Gary says again, using the only word that doesn't remind Efnisien of Crielle as he runs his fingers through Efnisien’s thick hair. He doesn't pull, but he's not gentle, and it brings Efnisien back into the moment. "Stay with me, please."

Efnisien nods. He wants that.

He wants to stay.

Efnisien closes his eyes as Gary's lips brush his throat, like the blue butterflies in the first book Gwyn had bought him lighting on his skin. It was the first week that Gwyn had come to see him and Efnisien didn't think he would. He'd paced and he paced and chewed a hole nearly through his lip while he waited. Gwyn had been one minute late and by the time he got there Efnisien was at a 10 and slammed the door in his face before he did something like push him into oncoming traffic. Gwyn left the book on the steps.

"Five," Efnisien struggles to get out and Gary doesn't stop kissing him.

"Three things, sweetheart. Touch, sight, sound."

"Your hand in my hair," Efnisien swallows. "The mole on your ear." Efnisien closes his eyes as Gary presses his lips to his temple. "The way you say my name.”

"Good," Gary murmurs. "Color?"

Colors are just another fucking way he has to check in. This one isn't about the intrusive thoughts or the dissociating, it's only about the sex. If Efnisien wants to continue or pause, or if he wants Gary to stop.

Efnisien never wants him to stop.

The sex is good. It surprised him a little, how good it could be. There's so much touching and Gary's always so gentle and Efnisien fucking _hated_ that at first. He hated that Gary treated him like something delicate and fragile that was going to break, as if he hadn't been born broken and jagged around the edges, already a danger to everyone. Gary would argue otherwise, but it was the one thing Efnisien still fought with him on. He was born a monster, Crielle just gave him claws.

Efnisien had thought he needed it rough, needed it to hurt, to feel that sharp, delicious edge of pain for it to be good, but all it did was make him sink into the dark parts of his mind and not want to come out. He still doesn't understand why, but after trying a few things, they realized that he does like to be hurt sometimes ---just not during sex.

During sex, Efnisien found that he actually prefers the careful, gentle way Gary touches him, like he's worth his attention and praise and forgiveness, even though he doesn't deserve it. He likes that he can hear Gary's calm, steady voice the entire time, praising him and reassuring him, even if the praise sometimes feels like it burns and the reassuring feels wrong in a way that makes him want to scream at Gary to take it back. But when Gary's inside of him, it finally feels like his mind is quiet. When Crielle stabbed Efnisien, it felt like everything that made him _him_ had poured out of the open wound and left him hollow inside, just an empty carcass. When Gary is inside him, Efnisien doesn't feel so empty anymore. He feels full and wanted and taken care of. He feels good.

“Green."

Efnisien never wants him to stop.

Gary doesn't praise him again, he knows that Efnisien still has a limit to how much of that he can take. It's stupid and it makes Efnisien feel stupid and broken and not at all recovering, but.

But the thing is, Crielle praised him. All the time. She showered Efnisien in sweet words and endearments and soft, gentle touches that made him feel like he was good, even though he knew that what he'd done for her wasn't good at all. It didn't matter, as long as he could keep getting those things that were like gold to him, like treasures he wanted to hoard and hide in a secret place, x marks the spot. _Criss-crosses on Gwyn's feet, blood dripping from the cuts, Efnisien wanted to paint it on Gwyn's lips like Crielle did with her lipstick, wanted Gwyn to kiss him and leave the imprint behind the way she did._

Efnisien bites the inside of his cheek until he tastes blood and the pain grounds him. The difference, he tries to remember, is that Crielle praised him for things she wanted him to do for her and Gary praises him for voicing what _he_ wants or doesn't want. It's confusing as fuck and it was hard for Efnisien to hear praise from Gary at first and not become anxious over what bad thing he wanted him to do. He still isn't able to wrap his mind around the concept of praise being a gift instead of an ultimatum. _If you can't do it for me darling, I'm sure I can find someone who will._ It doesn't make any sense to Efnisien, what purpose it serves otherwise, but Gary says nothing about his childhood was sane or logical, so it makes sense that a lot of things don't make sense. So, instead of praising Efnisien again, Gary kisses him.

The first time they kissed was in Gary's office. It was storming, Gwyn had just given him a yellow book on cephalopods the day before, and Gary's tie had been teal with purple and gold patterns and not red and Efnisien had thought it was really pretty anyway. Efnisien had initiated it by catching Gary off guard as soon as he'd turned around after reaching for a book and it had been nice, the warmth and softness of Gary's lips against own, standing so close that he could smell Gary's cologne and the lingering smoke on his clothes from the cigarette he'd smoked before their session. It had been nice, until Gary gently pushed him back and Efnisien felt like he'd been stabbed all over again. Gary had looked so visibly upset about it, horrified almost, that Efnisien assumed he'd done something terrible, something that he hadn't done in _years_ , and it caused an episode so bad that he completely blacked out and he still can't remember anything that happened during that time. All he knows is what Gary’s told him. He told him that he had not been upset with him. He assured Efnisien that he did not force himself on him. He promised Efnisien that he hadn't hurt him. He hadn't even tried to hurt him.

No. That time, he'd only hurt himself.

But that was months ago. Now, Efnisien can kiss Gary back without having vivid flashbacks of nameless, faceless people, people who he had touched who didn't want him to, all just to make Crielle smile, to hear the words _that's my good boy_.

"Efnisien," Gary murmurs across his lips and Efnisien lightly shakes his head.

"I'm fine," he says, then slips his hand around the back of Gary's neck and deepens the kiss, Gary's lips going soft and wet and pliant against his own. Gary shifts closer, putting more of his weight on Efnisien, and Efnisien’s breath catches in his throat, nails lightly digging into the skin on the back of Gary's neck. Sometimes, he still thinks about how vulnerable Gary is like this. How easy it would be to hurt him, how fucking stupid Gary is for trusting him. There are three things on the nightstand within arms reach that Efnisien could grab and make him bleed with.

Gary moves his lips from Efnisien’s to the underside of his jaw, dropping the rest of his weight on Efnisien.

"Do you want to hurt me?" He asks next to Efnisien’s ear and Efnisien shudders and grits out _yes_.

"Good," Gary says, placing a kiss behind his ear. "Thank you for telling me that, Efnisien."

Crying doesn't happen for Efnisien the way it does for other people. Usually, it doesn't happen at all. But sometimes Gary will say something, sometimes it doesn't even matter what it is, it's just the way he says it, and tears will well up in Efnisien’s eyes. Gary thanking him for telling him that he wants to hurt him should not be something that makes him cry. What the fuck.

"Sweetheart," Gary says, pulling back to look Efnisien in the eye. "Should we go to the other room?"

Redirection has always been one of Gary's favorites. If Efnisien had ever wanted to punch Gary during their sessions, he could punch a pillow. If he wanted to hurt himself, he could squeeze an ice cube. And now, when Efnisien feels the urge to hurt someone, to see them writhe or cry out in pain at his hands - now they have a room for that.

There are certain types of pain that Gary likes. Clamps, floggers, hot wax, whips. They don't go further than that, Gary won't allow Efnisien to bleed him, but he's got a pretty high pain tolerance. Sometimes, by the time he's done flogging Gary, Efnisien feels worn out and exhausted, which he quickly realized was the whole point. But it also helped Efnisien realize that he doesn't even need to see blood, that he gets off just as much on the way Gary sounds when the whips hit him or when Efnisien tugs on the clamps. He might not bleed him, but this is almost better because then he gets to see his handiwork for _days_ after, Gary's back bruised or covered in welts that make him hiss sometimes when he moves, or when Efnisien pushes a finger into them.

And yeah, every now and then Efnisien will have an incident during one of their scenes. He drops, is what Gary calls it. He loses himself in the fog of it, the trust that Gary has in him, the power he's handed over to him, and he can't hear what Gary is saying to him when that happens. He can only feel the burn in his arm from swinging the heavy flogger so much, the vibrations in the grip when it hits Gary's back. It's like blacking out, but not. It's different. It feels good. Nice and soft and safe.

But if he can't hear Gary, then he can't stop if Gary needs him to stop. And that's why Gary never has more than one hand tied up at once. The first time Efnisien dropped during a scene and lost himself in swinging the whip over and over until he had drawn blood, Gary ended up having to tackle him and pin him to the ground.

" _Can you hear me, Sweetheart?_ " Efnisien had heard him say, though it sounded garbled, like he was underwater. But his thumbs were pressed into Efnisien’s wrists and Gary's thighs were squeezing his waist, the whole weight of his body on top of him, and it slowly brought Efnisien back out. " _Efnisien, give me a number."_

Efnisien's lips had just curled into a loose, lazy grin and he’d licked his lips. " _That was hot, doc."_

In the present, Efnisien blinks up at Gary. His eyes are blue-green, but more green than blue, his lips are a bit chapped, and he has more wrinkles in the corners of his eyes than he did when Efnisien first started seeing him.

_It isn't that I don't want you, Efnisien. It's highly unethical, you know that. You may not even - I don't have to tell you about transference. I know you've already done all the research._

_Yeah. You do know me. That's the whole point, doc. You_ know _me. You trust me, even if it makes you a dumb shit. You...you know how to talk me down when I get bad, what signs to look for. And like. I trust you. I don't trust anyone. But I trust you. So like, if you don't feel that way or whatever, I don't care. I don't even know what I'm fucking doing. But don't give me unethical transference bulllshit, just say it._

But Gary hadn't said it. He’d hugged him. And held him. And they both had cried.

And now they're here.

"No," Efnisien tells him. "I don't want to hurt you now. I want you like this."

Gary's smile is small, but bright and warm and it spreads through Efnisien’s chest and makes his heart beat a little faster. That happens, sometimes, when he remembers that he has this. That Gary -

That he's loved.

With no conditions. Despite how fucked up and broken he is. Despite the fact that he doesn't deserve it. It doesn't make any sense, but Gary tells him the real secret is that love never does.

"I want you," Efnisien says again, touching Gary's face, leaning up to kiss him, then doing it again, and again. "Please."

Gary opens him up slowly, in the infuriatingly patient way he does everything. Efnisien never would have thought having fingers in your ass could be described as _tender_ , but that's exactly what it fucking is. Gary is so careful with him, so attentive, constantly watching him for any sign of discomfort or distress, and it used to piss Efnisien off so much. He wasn't made of glass, Gary wasn't going to _break_ him.

_I know that, sweetheart. I know exactly how strong you are. I might not break you, but I_ can _hurt you. And that matters too, Efnisien._

That had been a lot for Efnisien to hear. What did it matter if he got hurt? It had never mattered before. No one ever taught him that it was something he should think about, for himself or for anyone else. Except Crielle, of course. He wasn't to hurt her. He couldn't. Because he knew that she could hurt him in ways that even Efnisien was scared of.

But Gary wasn't Crielle. He made Efnisien take care of himself and when he forgot to, when Efnisien forgot to eat or take the vitamins the doctor said he needed to take or go outside more than once a week, _Gary_ took care of him, reminded him of those things, looked out for him. Because he said he cared about him and apparently that's what people do when they care about you, in the real way. The way that isn't just about pain and lies and pretending.

"I'm good," Efnisien says with three of Gary's fingers inside of him, the entire lower half of his body hot and trembling, his cock leaking all over his belly from how long Gary had taken to get him as loose as he wanted. “I'm ready.”

Gary leans down and kisses him as he moves between his legs. "Like this?"

Efnisien nods, draping his arms over Gary's shoulders as he feels the head of his cock nudge his entrance, closing his eyes and holding his breath as Gary slowly, slowly slides into him. They don't always go this slow. Sometimes Efnisien pounces on him as soon as he gets home from work and strips half his clothes off and sucks him dry up against the bookcase with the curtains wide open. Sometimes, they're sitting on the couch watching TV and Gary gets a look in his eye and twenty minutes later Efnisien is coming his brains out with Gary's tongue in his ass.

But earlier in the day, Efnisien had an episode. He tried to go to the pharmacy to pick up his prescriptions on his own. There had been a woman who didn't even look like Crielle at all, but her perfume. Efnisien knew that _fucking_ perfume. He'd smelled it everytime she pulled him against her tits, knowing exactly what she was fucking doing, right before she sent him to commit horrors for her, to make her _proud_. He smelled it as he cut into people, touched them, made them broken and dirty and disgusting, just like he was.

He still doesn't know how Gary found him on some random street or how much time had passed after he had run out of the pharmacy, just that he had bandages on his arm when he finally came out of it and his head was in Gary's lap, Gary's fingers stroking his hair.

_Hey you_ , he’d said. _Hungry_?

He didn't lecture Efnisien about how much he had fucked up or how he shouldn't have left or he should've handled himself better. He didn't punish him or call him names or threaten him. He just asked him if he wanted something to eat. Because it had been a while since Efnisien had eaten and Gary knows that he needs to have five small meals a day instead of three large ones and because Gary doesn't care that he had an episode.

_This is our normal,_ Gary said once, and Efnisien had hated it so much. This shouldn't be anyone's normal. It definitely shouldn't be _Gary's_ normal. Gary doesn't deserve to have to deal with this shit. He could actually live a normal life, without all of Efnisien’s goddamn problems. A happy life, with someone who doesn't have intrusive thoughts about braining a stranger on the sidewalk because he thinks the blood that would pool on the concrete from their cracked open skull would be pretty.

Then, because Gary knew how much Efnisien hated being patronized and having things sugar-coated for him, he had tried again.

_This is what's normal, for us. Is it easy? Sometimes. And sometimes it's not so easy. It's not easy for someone with a partner who is paralyzed either. It's not easy for someone who's partner lives in a different country and they never get to visit them. It's not easy for someone's whose partner is a police officer and they have to worry about them each and every night they're on the streets. It's not easy for so many different people for so many different reasons, Efnisien. But do you know why they do it anyway?_

_Not a fuckin' clue._

_Because they love each other. And it's worth it. You're worth it, Efnisien. If you have thirteen episodes a day, you'll still be worth it. And I'll be right here for each one._

"Fuck," Efnisien murmurs as Gary bottoms out inside of him, making Efnisien’s skin tingle with the feeling of being full.

"Yeah," Gary leans forward, pushing Efnisien’s knees back further in the process, and kisses him briefly. "I always forget how good you feel, like I'm fucking you for the first time, every time."

"Shut up," Efnisien groans. It sounds so fucking cheesy, but the worst part is that he _gets_ it, because he feels the same way. It doesn't matter how many times they fuck, Efnisien always gasps when Gary pushes into him, like he's surprised at how good Gary feels inside him and how much he fucking loves it, how he never wants him to stop.

"I won't," Gary grins, kissing Efnisien’s jaw, then his throat before sitting back up and pulling out a little before rocking his hips, shoving his cock back inside of Efnisien. "I promise you, I will never stop telling you how much I love you like this, sweetheart."

Efnisien groans when Gary pulls out and thrust in again, until Gary feels like he's ready and actually starts up a rhythm that's not so slow and gentle, fucking him good and deep, lighting Efnisien’s entire body up.

"You just look so fucking beautiful like this," Gary says, pausing to reach down and run his fingers through Efnisien’s hair that's already damp around the edges from sweat. "You always do, but this. Only _I_ get to see this."

Efnisien closes his eyes so Gary doesn't see the wetness starting to well up in them. He hates it when Gary says shit like that, when he gets almost possessive or implies that Efnisien is _his_. He hates it because he _doesn't_ hate it, not really, but it is scary. Not in the way you'd think, though. Not in the way that would actually make sense, of course. Efnisien isn't afraid of Gary being controlling and possessive and jealous. He's afraid that Gary doesn't really mean it. Or that if he does, one day he'll get tired of him and won't want Efnisien to be his anymore. And anytime Efnisien thinks about it, he feels like his chest is caving in, like Crielle had carved out his heart instead of his guts.

"Sweetheart," Gary looks down at him, slowing his pace, and Efnisien just digs his fingers into the meat of his shoulders.

"Harder."

Gary starts moving faster again, but still not quite harder. He's still looking at Efnisien, still watching. "Color?"

"I asked you to fuck me harder, what the fuck do you think?"

"Number."

" _Fuck_ ," Efnisien snaps and wraps his legs around Gary, rolling them until Gary is on his back. Gary's cock slips out in the process, so Efnisien reaches back, grabs it, and sinks down him again, letting out a pretty fucking pornographic moan that even makes himself blush a little.

"I'm fine, _doctor_ ," he says, winking at Gary as he starts grinding his hips down on him, stroking his own cock as Gary watches. "Well, except for the fact that I'm not getting fucked."

"My cock is literally buried in your ass, sweetheart," Gary draws, that snarky, teasing voice to his tone that's always made Efnisien hard ---always.

"Mmm yeah," Efnisien says, swiveling his hips and drawing a low groan out of Gary's mouth before lifting up until he can only feel the head of Gary's cock inside him, then slams himself back down.

"Fuck," Gary gasps out, fingers gripping Efnisien’s thighs so tight Efnisien knows he'll have bruises the next day. Efnisien just bruises easier now and the funny thing was that Gary had tried to pretend that he didn't enjoy that, that he was only concerned about _why_ Efnisien bruised so easily. He was pretty convincing too, until Efnisien caught him staring at them during breakfast one morning, and had then promptly been bent over the table, his egg white omelet falling to the ground as Gary fucked him senseless.

"What I want," Efnisien says, slowly rising up again befire fucking himself back down on Gary's cock. "Is to get _fucked_ , Gary. I want to get railed. I want you to pound my ass. I want to feel you for fucking _days_ , Gary. I -"

Efnisien chokes on his words as Gary grips his hips and fucks up into him so hard he nails his prostate and Efnisien's nails dig into his chest.

"Fuck yeah," he breathes out. "Yeah, that's it."

Efnisien looks down at Gary as he starts fucking up into him so hard that he has to hold onto Gary's shoulders for leverage. Gary's pupils are dilated making his blue-green eyes look almost black, the way he gets when he's really fucking hot for something and Efnisien still can't fucking believe that thing is him. That _he's_ the thing Gary is hot for. He's what makes him look like that, what makes him so hard, what makes him fuck like it's the last chance hell ever get.

"Come here," Gary nearly fucking growls at him and _God_ , does that go straight to Efnisien’s cock. Efnisien leans down like Gary wants and kisses him, sloppy and open mouthed as Gary wraps his arms around him and starts fucking into him harder and faster, making Efnisien cry out with almost every thrust.

"So pretty," Gary mutters against his throat, dragging his teeth over the skin there before sucking it into his mouth. "How do you want to come, sweetheart?"

Efnisien shivers at the words against his skin and the busted blood vessels prickling beneath it. Sometimes, Efnisien feels weird with Gary inside of him ---not bad, just like it's too much. Like he's afraid that if Gary touches his dick and makes him come while he's inside him he'll crack open at the seams and combust, or collapse in on himself like a black hole. Those times he'll have Gary pull out first. But sometimes ---

"Like this."

"Okay, lean back for me a little so I can ---"

"No," Efnisien pants. "Just..like this. I want ---make me come on your cock. I'm, _fuck yeah, right there_ , I'm pretty close. I think -"

“ _God_ ,” Gary growls into his neck and plants his heels on the bed, using it as leverage to fuck up into Efnisien harder and faster, making every nerve ending in his body feel like a hot, live wire. He has Efnisien whimpering against his shoulder now, cock ramming his prostate harder with each hard thrust, panting next to Efnisien’s ear and telling him how good he is, how beautiful, how perfect.

"Sweetheart," Gary says suddenly, sounding strained and weirdly apologetic. "You feel too good. I can't..."

"I'm almost," Efnisien pants, feeling that familiar heat pooling in his belly, spreading lower, making his mind pleasantly fuzzy. “Fuck, Gary. I'm…”

“ _Efnisien_ ,” Gary gasps, clutching the back of his head, fingers tangled up in Efnisien’s hair as Efnisien’s muscles tense up, his entire body going taut like a bow string, and then _snaps_. He cries out next to Gary’s ear when it crashes into him, rippling through him like waves of white hot pleasure as he shakes apart in Gary's arms and comes between their bodies.

Efnisien only barely realizes that Gary comes as soon as he does, his mind sinking into that amazing feeling wrapped around him, the pleasure that keeps rising and cresting within him. He has his nose pressed against Gary's neck when he finally feels it begin to ebb, but the soft, fuzzy feeling is still wrapped around him like a warm blanket, keeping him in that nice place. He vaguely feels Gary's hands on his back, his fingers in his hair. He knows he's talking to him and Efnisien smiles at the sound of his voice, even if he doesn't know what he's saying. He just feels good. He feels so fucking good and he doesn't get to feel this good often and he doesn't want to let it go. He just wants to stay a little longer.

He wants to stay.

He wants ---

"Stay . Please."

He feels Gary's hand on his shoulder, squeezing.

Grounding.

"Efnisien," he hears Gary whisper. "I'm in love with you, sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere."

Gary's hand is in his hair, fingers combing through it, slowly bringing him back. Finally, Efnisien opens his eyes.

"Say it again.”

Gary reaches down and tips Efnisien’s chin up. "I love you," he says, then captures Efnisien’s lips in a soft, sweet kiss. "And there's nothing you can do about it."

Efnisien laughs a little and Gary kisses him again, and before they part Efnisien mumbles _Iloveyoutoo_ against Gary's mouth.

Gary pulls back and blinks up at him. Efnisien’s never said that before. Not since ---

But that was his life before. Before he got help. Before he learned he wasn't only good for one thing. Before he decided not to swallow a bottle of pills and save the the world a lot of trouble.

Before Gary.

Who just smiles that small, soft smile and reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind Efnisien’s ear.

"Thank you," he says, like Efnisien had given him a present or something instead of just half assed mumbling a few words that he should've said months ago. But then Efnisien thinks about the way that he feels when Gary says it to him, like Gary has given him the entire goddamn world, and -

"Oh," Efnisien says, feeling like his heart is about to pound straight through his fucking chest. It feels heavy, too big to fit inside his chest anymore. "You love me. For real?"

Gary sighs, but it's that fond sigh like the time Efnisien put a red towel in the wash and turned all their underwear pink and told Gary he should start introducing more feminine colors into his dull ass wardrobe anyway.

"I love you," Gary tells him again. "For real."

"Oh," Efnisien says again. He suddenly feels kind of empty. But not in a bad way? More like...a blank canvas. Clean. Ready to be made into something brand new. "What. What do we do now?"

Gary pats Efnisien’s cheek and brushes his thumb across his mouth briefly, making Efnisien’s bottom lip tickle.

"First, we shower," he laughs. "After that, dinner. I think I'm going to make that mushroom risotto you like. After that, maybe I'll sit on the couch and you'll sit on the couch and we'll flip through our phones and send each other videos of dachshunds getting stuck in sweaters and laugh even though we're literally right next to each other. After that ---"

" _Ugh_ ," Efnisien groans and rolls off of him, flopping dramatically on his side of the bed and throwing his arm across his face. "We're disgusting and in love. I get it. Whatever. I hate you so much."

Gary just laughs and leans over, pushing Efnisien’s arm away to kiss him. "That won't work anymore, sweetheart," he says, tapping him on the nose with his finger before getting up to go shower.

" _I really fucking hate you!"_ Efnisien yells after him, staring up at the ceiling with probably the stupidest grin ever recorded on his face. Down the hall, Gary just laughs.

Efnisien loves that laugh.

"God, I'm gay," he says, then pushes himself up off the bed to go join him in the shower.

Apparently, they have a busy night planned.


End file.
